User talk:Enemicarium
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wire the spider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 21:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, in my personal opinion, it seems okay, especially because NiGHTS is rather close to Sonic. "Everybody on the ground!" - Jet Set Ronnoc Hynoid I'm inviting you, l. Negahynoimon to my personal part... Er em fanfiction, into the dark night, do you accept? 1 hour ago by Enemicarium No. 1 hour ago by NegaHynoimon Na-ah... In fact I'm not so good in invitations... Excuse my for the disturbance... But i thought... Well your comment... (Enemicarium disappears for shame) 52 minutes ago by Enemicarium "At least, it seems like it..." 2 days ago by NegaHynoimon - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I meant that I was still deciding on whether to join or not. However, now it's seemed to have coaght my interest again. How exactly does it work? Do you play the roles of certain characters or does your character play as only him/herself? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:04, November 13, 2014 (UTC) O-kay, now you have my attention! Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Definately a Monster yet sided with the light. A werewolf like creature that stalks the streets and night, waiting for unlucky "rats" to make a wrong move. Strengths #Transforms on moonlit nights #Enhanced strength and stamina #Able to call upon other heroes with it's mighty howl Weaknesses #Silver bullets #Blessed objects burn it's skin #Sunlight represses werewolf form #Cannot transform in the prescence of Blood Orchids Oh, and it's 10:04 PM. Four minutes over my bedtime on weekdays. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 20:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) hello there Well errr i didn't qutie understand your response of your message. but i'm glad you like my characters. i'm trying to make them the best i can. And as for your story, i'll gladly take a look at it. And maybe give you a hand if you like. - sonicknucklesfan92 Heheheh... I kinda like. Sounds so high and mighty. ^^ Also: "My name is Cameo and Dracula is going down!" Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 09:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I got your message Enimicaaa... Enimacarr...Enemicarium? YES! I would like to think about joining your roleplay, though there might be slight problems as I am in the middle of writing Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox fanfiction, I believe you've heard of it. If you can send me a message giving me more information on plot, times, or just convince me to join, I might be able to take part eventually, thanks! Titanium562 (talk) 20:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) From SweeTea Hello, I am SweeTea. I have recieved the invite to the roleplay on my talk page. I am really sorry for the late reply. I have no idea if the roleplay has started ^^;..... I've been trying to stay away from roleplays on this site, but I'll think about it… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Powers + Shiz Hey, about his powers, here they are: *fire *dark magic and das it < w < Holy canoli... that's amazing! Thank you some much! ^^ Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 11:54, November 17, 2014 (UTC) about your rp well which sonic character you want me to use? i have tobias and marisa. But also if this is a rp of the anime van helising, i'm sorry but i don't know nothing nor do i care for it okay. sonicknucklesfan92 I got your message Enamaciru...Enu... I'm gonna stop trying! Anyways, one sliiiiiiiiiiiggggghht problem I think might come up. What time era is this roleplay based in, because pretty much all of my characters are mechanical in some way, will this be a problem or is there a way this can be solved. I did have one idea though: The protagonists (I can't remember all their names!) stumble across an abandoned laboratory underneath London. This is where they meet T-023 Titanium, a robot that can shapeshift. After some blah, blah, blahbedy blah, Titanium joins them. When the GREAT VAMPIRE LORD sends, I dunno, a random squadron of gargoyles or whateva to attack the protagonists and, with the help of Titanium, are eradicated! The GREAT VAMPIRE LORD notices that Titanium could hinder his GREAT VAMPIRE plans and sends one of his partners to revisit the abandoned laboratory and he finds T-024 Mercury , another sort-of shapeshifting robot, T-025 Magnesium , a robot that can distort the environment with his MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC, and T-026 Chromium , who is technically a robot ninja assassin! The GREAT VAMPIRE LORD uses them to his advantage to take down not only Titanium but all the protagonists! This is just a small idea I had and sorry if there are plot errors as I haven't had a full look at the roleplay so far. If this can ruin the whole plot or this could hinder the time era, I might not be able to join, please reply! Titanium562 (talk) 17:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh! My mistake I noticed you give people the parts, or is that for those who can't use any other character? This would be useful as robots don't reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally go that well with vampires, and I did have a huge amount of interest in your devil assassin Shi...something. Anyways, please reply anyway, Titanium562 (talk) 17:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for what you said about my idea by the way. But I want your full opinion on this one, what character(s) should I be? An awesome idea I also had is with Shi...I dunno the assassin who made the pact with the devil, that part would be awesome for T-026 Chromium as he is technically already an assassin type of character. The specific "pact" with the devil could be being upgraded into an indestructible ninja robot/golem/whateva you wanna call it. Whaddya think?Titanium562 (talk) 17:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) That is beyond perfectly fine, though do please maybe give me a bit more info on Shinigami so I can get the personality and powers right and when necessary, let me know when it's time for me to do a part if either I can now get started on the character or I haven't turned up in a while as I might be a bit forgetful. Thanks for letting me be a part of this VAMPIRE AWESOMENESS by the way! Titanium562 (talk) 18:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Enemicarium, you've convinced me! Sign me up! Titanium562 (talk) 19:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! So what do I do on the roleplay's page to enlist into GREAT VAMPIRE war? Titanium562 (talk) 18:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I'M TALKATIVE?! Usually I'm very quiet in real life, which I don't have as I died 10 years ago in a car crash, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Let's just thank the internet! And with your question, that depends. Is the actual character gonna be like Sonic and the Black Knight when a Sonic character is given a new identity, or is Shinigami a completely individual character? Titanium562 (talk) 19:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) First: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad? Second: Well in that case, Shinigami, let's say he's a robot powered by his soul as the only character I have which fits his assassin criteria is T-026 Chromium. Check out his page and see if he's reasonable. Titanium562 (talk) 20:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Though as I haven't had the best time to read through the whole story, could you give me a briefing on what's happening at that moment, please? Titanium562 (talk) 14:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Just give me the signal and I'll jump in!Titanium562 (talk) 17:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I had a great idea! With the addition of Saren, maybe we can have the party split up! Shinigami sends half the team to hell and continues to fight them there, while Saren fights the rest back at the castle! Whaddya think? Titanium562 (talk) 19:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Netherrealm maybe? Also, will any of the characters be killed during 'this '''fight?Titanium562 (talk) 19:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I support that Idea whole heartedly, but who plays Camilla? (moody vampire lady with a bond with felines) I checked a lynx was a type of feline I had a funny idea for a running gag with Saren and Camilla. The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 08:04, November 28, 2014 (UTC) beryllium hi! i'm actually planning on Deep Beryllium to be a story project, not an rp. however, after I've plotted it I might see if I can put together an rp based on it :D if that's something you'd be interested in KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 07:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) From Titanium 562 I am sorry! I just would've never expected my characters to look so awesome! I must repay you in some way! Would you like me to draw any of your characters for you? Also, you can draw Titanium if you want, though I should be able to do something with the lil' blitta. I can do that! I can try to do it before christmas, maybe... Titanium562 (talk) 16:22, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with Titanium. The characters you drew are awesome man! The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 17:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I'll draw Sheridan for ya! Though you must pass the ever dreary quest of waiting! Titanium562 (talk) 16:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Question: I'm planning on having all the characters dragged into the Netherrealm and Shinigami has to Ghorzax. When would be a good time for this? Titanium562 (talk) 12:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I had an idea! When the company tries to find one of the swords, it isn't there! It turns out that Ghorzax stole it. Then Ghorzax sends the company to the Netherrealm and they try to take it back while fighting him. Titanium562 (talk) 09:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, only the eyes are based off of Golden Freddy, it's actually more based off of Tails Doll in a way. I did have a slight idea of him using nightmares to his advantage, considering Tails Doll was the one who brought Phosphorus back to life, but I'm still thinking. I may not do the reactive thing though, as Phosphorus is just a code name, just like the rest of the T-Series. Thanks by the way! You did. Here's a link for you... Enemicarium's Art Request page Titanium562 (talk) 14:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) HOLY PISS! I knew Paradox was intended to be a scary character, but I never expected him to scare the crap out of me that much! THANKS! Titanium562 (talk) 15:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) So sorry about the long wait for a reply. It's okay! I'm alive! All I'm doing is taking a break from the wiki. Did you see the blog I posted? No, I didn't get cancer. Sorry, I just have had some ''problems at home and I needed to take a few weeks off the wiki so I could calm down. Do you have a link to this sequel? Titanium562 (talk) 16:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Well I don't think that the cave story / sonic crossover would be a good idea. As fascinating as the Cave Story's plot is, I don't know whever many others would understand. In my opininion, if you're up for a new challenge, do the completely new rolelpay but if you want to stay in your comfort zone and do what you do best, do the wizards one. I hope I helped in some way! Titanium562 (talk) 07:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Woof woof! Hey Enigma. It's me Hynoid. ^^ Hey, listen, why don't we have an rp? Just you and me, focusing on Chelsea and her relationship with Dorian. They just seem so cute together and seem to fit perfectly with each other. I wouldn't mind if you want to enclude a few close moments. If you do, we could always do it on my own wikia. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, fine with me. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 10:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes Enigma, I'm fine. Our laptop's charger only gave out and we had to have it replaced. Honestly, I have no idea. I haven't really been paying much attention seeing the there's nothing for me to do. You'll have to figure this out on your own pall. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh don't worry about it. You don't have to if you don't want to. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:27, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Saren told me. Which is probably why an idea decided to crawl out of the depths of my mind. How about, Chelsea discovers her true powers in this section. I'm still debating with Saren about this, but thus far, we have this: "She has the ability to resist Evil Dark abilities but not at night, as that's when Darkness is at it's strongest. This resistance also makes her physically stronger and much faster." Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe they're off doing whatever while Chelsea, Saren and Shinigami meet up and find a way home to help everyone." Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 23:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Pink Everything is pink for the month because of our new Holdiay Themes for the wiki. If you have any questions feel free to message. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 16:12, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Hynoid What you think's gonna happen if Saren kills Chelsea? Or anyone else for that matter? Besides Dorian losing his head. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, okay, fine. Geez. It's just, she's practically the Omega of the group the weakest and most vulnarable. I'm just getting tired of constantly seeing her being either unable to fight back, or getting her tail handed to her while trying to. It's like she's not even there. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:43, February 2, 2015 (UTC) *"Say, you think it's a good idea for Saren to merge with Chelsea for the final battle in ItDN? *Saren the Dark Lynx Sure. I'll go with the merger. It'll be a ghost werewolf. :3" Just a little idea I shared with Saren. Sound good? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) So, what's your idea for Into the Dark Night 2? Maybe let it play off in the 21st century? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I can't edit comments, I don't know why. Anyway, Saren and I've come up with yet another idea: "When they (Chelsea and Saren) returned to two entities again, some of their essences still linger within each others bodies. That can only mean that they can merge no matter how far the two are physically apart. That, in turn, means that you'll have two psycho-wolves to deal with. Right?" Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 17:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll break this to ya. Saren and I've come up with this idea for Into the Dark Night 2. Let's say that Dorian has been unfaithful to Chelsea over the course of the centuries. When they once again meet, she suspects this from the get-go and unceremonaly confronts him about it. Whether he denies or admits it, she's going to be mad at him. Saren feels this and begins to become addicted to her emotions of hatred, hurt, distrust, discomfort. In the end, it's mainly to solidify Chelsea X Saren pairing. What'ya think? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 22:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) P.S This is Chels: What diffirent motives? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 07:45, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Thought I might show you this --> Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ciao Enigma. Listen, I'm going to be removing my characters from this wikia. Except Into the Dark Night. I've just grown too attached to the story and I can't wait for the sequel to come out. Just leave a message on my talk page whenever Into the Dark Night 2 is about to get underway. Arrivederci il mio amico. --Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ^^; Right. You can take all the time in the world my friend. I'll be more likely busy with other stuff to really pay attention to the time. Oh and uh, sorry for the "trying to speak Italian when I can't speak Italian at all". Call it a way to impress you. Which ultimately backfired. --Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) You are Italian, ve? ~dot27 (Dot27 (talk) 05:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC)) Dorian, Sheridan, Morrigan, Chio, Dracula, Alucard, Saren, fragment of Orochi, Susan-o... Meh, I tried. xD When's the next chapter gonna start? Vae Victis! (talk) 20:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Maybe have Xavek (the alien war droid) meet the forces of darkness and Exspira (Alternate dimensional counterpart to Saren.) meet the forces of light. About the role play he will be on vaca Hue --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 13:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry we offended you. The characters Filos and Polevos are based off of anime characters and are not meant to offend cultures at all. Truly the last names were just place holders till I could find anything better. Filos translates to friendly or friends and this is so because of the way I saw Italian citizens talking to each other and treating one another like family in an educational video we watched in class. His brother, Skoria, name translates to rust which is referring to the color of his fur which is a slightly darker red than his brother's fur. Again the pages were not meant to offend anyone and I have since stepped down from production to avoid any more problems. ~Dot27 (Dot27 (talk) 22:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC)) Yeeeah... I was excited for this at first but now... Let's just make this that it's the first and last time they see Chelsea in the rp. Vae Victis! (talk) 14:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) No-no-no... It's not that at all. It's that pin-headed DubstepxSonic who can't rp to save his life, messing up a perfectly good story, and Saren stealing Chelsea's chance in the spotlight! I'm getting overemotional about this... ;><; Vae Victis! (talk) 19:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Would you like to discuss idea for Into the Dark Night 2? I just need something to blow off some steam cause it hasn't been the best the last few days. Vae Victis! (talk) 18:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) That sounds awesome man! :D I love it when my character gets their chance in the spotlight with no one interrupting it like what happened in this first try. It gives readers some time to learn more about said character, instead of suddenly seeing a new character steal the spotlight and for the other to fade into non-existance. That's also where talking to npc's and combat comes in. Readers get to see one fight and conversation at a time and get to learn even more of that specific character. Like, say, all the monsters return to the world and have their own agendas. They may converge to taking down Maligno, but everyone has a diffirent way in doing so. Or trying to, at least. You had a great start last time, but the spotlight was on Chelsea and Morrigan, until it was stolen by Expira and Dub's character (who can't rp to save his goddamn life... -_-*) Please tell what I've said above makes any type of sense whatsoever. Vae Victis! (talk) 19:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Badda-bing, badda-boom. Problem solved, right? Vae Victis! (talk) 20:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I just had a brain storm. Let's say that Chels is still in her clothes from Into the Dark Night 1. So, Tupal's clothing manager (?) sees her while on his/her lunch break. Being a fashion obsessosed diva him/herself, he/she immediately fusses over her look and drags her to Tupal's tent and gives her her 21st century appearance. What ya think? I also had another idea, but: is she supposed to end up with Dorian or Saren? Vae Victis! (talk) 16:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yep, well, it's your rp. I think it's a good idea for her transition into this era. Please... with chocolate sprinkles on top. <:3 Vae Victis! (talk) 17:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) You've never eaten ice cream with chocolate sprinkles on top. Or chocolate scauce, or a flake even? xD Vae Victis! (talk) 17:10, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Eh? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Yep, that one of Bunnie is mine. I was just bored so I thought why not… :p This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I... don't really know dude. All I know is that I sent that picture in two months or so ago, so I'm guessing they have to catch up since they have a lot. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that picture is on the paper. One of my friends showed me, I think the screenshot was just from the online version of the comic. Yeah I've seen them accept hand-drawn pictures. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) They have a list of places to send it athere . It's under Sonic Fan Mail & Art. Good luck br0 :D